1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air compressor, and more particularly to an air compressor having a double pumping system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present applicant has developed various kinds of typical air compressors. U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,447 to Wen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,887 to Chou, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,112 to Chou discloses three of the typical air compressors which comprise a single piston slidably received in a housing and coupled to a motor via an eccentric. The piston may be actuated to conduct a single pumping operation when the eccentric is rotated for one cycle by the motor.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional air compressors.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an air compressor including a double pumping system for conducting two pumping operations when the eccentric is rotated for one cycle by the motor and for increasing the pumping efficiency of the air compressor.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided an air compressor comprising two housings each including a chamber formed therein, a piston slidably received in the chamber of each of the housings, the pistons each including a rod extended therefrom, and means for actuating the pistons to move relative to the housings and to conduct pumping actions of the pistons simultaneously in a reciprocating action.
A pin may further be provided and rotatably coupled to the rods of the pistons, the actuating means is provided for rotating the pin in the reciprocating action and includes a motor having a spindle, the pin is eccentrically secured to the spindle.
A base is further provided for supporting and securing the housings. The actuating means includes a weight rotatably secured to the base with a pivot shaft, the pin is extended from the weight and eccentric relative to the pivot shaft.
The actuating means further includes a pinion provided on the motor, a gear rotatably secured to the base with the pivot shaft and engaged with the pinion and driven by the motor via the pinion. The gear includes a peripheral wall extended therefrom for receiving the weight therein and for allowing the weight and the gear to be rotated in concert with each other.
A device is further provided for adjustably securing the housings to the base. The base includes two ends, the adjustably securing means includes at least one extension extended from each of the housings and adjustably secured to the base. The ends of the base each includes a plurality of holes therein for selectively aligning with the extension of the housings.
A first hose is further provided and coupled between the housings for coupling the housings together. The housings each includes a tube extended therefrom, the first hose is coupled between the tubes of the housings.
The housings each includes a passage formed therein and communicated between the chambers of the housings and the tubes respectively, the tubes each includes a pipe extended outward therefrom and coupled to the first hose.
A nozzle is further provided and connected to the pipe of a first of the housings. The tubes each includes a check valve received therein for controlling an air flowing through the tubes.
The check valves each includes a valve member slidably received in the tubes respectively, and means for biasing the valve member to block the passage of the housing and to prevent air from flowing from the tube to the housing.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.